


新游戏

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. 序

『Guidance』

——那么这游戏。

——我陪你玩，最后一次。

他们的手握在一起，在伦敦晴好的阳光中定格成剪影。

新游戏，开始。


	2. game start

『Game Start·搬家』

当Sherlock打开门，看见Jim站在一堆大小箱子中间的时候，他差点直接把门甩在Jim的脸上。

不过，显然Jim已经预想到了他会这样做。他眼疾手快地上前一步，撑住了在下一秒就会紧紧合上的门。

“哦，亲爱的，你这样不友善我会伤心的。”

他说，夸张地做出一幅假惺惺的伤心表情。

Sherlock分明看见他内心那张极度欠抽的笑脸。

“我只说答应和你玩游戏，没说让你住进来。”

他语调平平地说。

“别这样嘛，Honey。”

Jim摇头晃脑地说。

“同居，这可是游戏关键的一部分啊。”

Sherlock在心里恨恨地给了Jim一拳。

Jim嘴角一勾。

“你不舍得打我的，小宝贝。”

随后响指一打，立刻就有一些搬家公司的人出现在门口，忽视仍然杵在那里的Sherlock，开始把那些箱子一个一个往房间里搬。

“哦，这可真是个大房子。比我想象中的还要大。”

Jim跟着那些箱子一起走了进来，环视了一圈，又看向仍站在门口的Sherlock。

“我想我喜欢这里。”

Sherlock抿抿嘴唇，没说话。

Jim又是一个贱贱的笑。

“好了，你们可以出去了。”

他对那些搬家公司的人说，心情似乎很是愉悦。

“谢谢。”

Sherlock身上一个冷颤。

很快，房间里面只剩下了他们俩。

Jim冲Sherlock眨眨眼，然后走到其中一个箱子跟前，打开它。

“我的东西不多，”

他自顾自地说。

“不过我可给你带了些有意思的玩意儿。”

说着，从箱子里拿出一个软绵绵红艳艳的东西。

“见面礼。”

Jim说着，将那东西扔给了Sherlock。

Sherlock连忙伸手接住，定睛一看。

一个胡萝卜样子的毛绒玩具，尖尖的脑袋，细细的手脚，还有一张人畜无害的笑脸。

“……什么？”

Sherlock皱眉。

“我。”

Jim简短的回答，随即又弯下身去，拿出一坨绿绿的东西。

花椰菜，还带了个围巾。

“这是你。”

Jim将那一大只花椰菜拿在身前晃了一下。

“我们俩一人一只。”

“……”

Sherlock没忍住地嘴角狠狠抽搐了一下。

“我不知道你居然还有这样无聊幼稚的嗜好，Moriarty。”

Jim回给他一个大大的微笑——确实和那个胡萝卜的微笑有那么点像。

“哦不，你错了，Sherlock。”

他晃着脑袋，说。

“Moriarty当然没有这样的嗜好，但Jim有。”

“……”

Sherlock挑挑眉，似乎对这样人格分裂的设定并不能接受。

Jim也沉默了一下，然后叹口气，说：

“我说了Jim已经死了，那就是真死了。不会再回来了。”

他的目光突然变得认真而深沉。

“现在在和你玩游戏的，是Jim，不是Moriarty。我希望你记住这一点，Sherlock。”

“……”

Sherlock被那目光中包含的太过复杂的情绪噎了一下。他觉得喉头一紧。

“……但你不会赢的，我说过。”

他生硬地说。

“Moriarty和我斗都只能落得同归于尽，Jim？”

他耸耸肩，做出个鄙夷的表情。

Jim只是轻轻一笑。

“别这么早就下定论嘛，Sherlock。”

他将那个花椰菜娃娃抱在胸前，摆弄着它的小胳膊小腿。

“你会爱上这个游戏的。”

他说，声音很轻，却很沉。他瞳中的黑色深的不见底，却又有着清澈的光。

“因为这次，我放上了比Moriarty更大的筹码。”

“……什么？”

Sherlock立刻紧张起来。

“哦别这样，亲爱的。”

Jim的表情立刻又变得戏谑起来，仿佛刚才那个严肃深沉的是另外一个人。

“Jim不会做那些绑架诱拐之类的事情。那就太无趣了。”

他继续摆弄着手中的玩偶，道。

“而我这次的筹码，比那些还要大。”

他顿了顿。

“大得多。”

“……”

Sherlock打量着他，却观察不出任何有用的信息。

Jim得意地笑。

“凭现在的你是不可能发现我的筹码是什么的，所以别白费功夫了。”

他说着，指了指旁边的箱子。

“你有那个时间，还不如来帮我整理东西。”

Sherlock翻个白眼，随即三步并两步走到沙发旁边，一屁股坐上，并把手里的那个胡萝卜恶狠狠地扔回给Jim。

“我还没答应你可以住进来。”

“嗯？怎么？”

Jim眨眨眼，走到Sherlock身前，居高临下地看着他，

“游戏还没开始就要认输了么，我亲爱的Sherlock？”

“……”

Sherlock抬头回瞪着他，不说话。

“呵呵，我知道你不会。”

Jim笑，将那只胡萝卜娃娃再一次塞回Sherlcok怀里，然后弯下身来，平视着Sherlock。

他们脸之间的距离如此之近，Sherlock几乎可以看到他眼中自己的倒影，正被一片深不可测的漆黑吞噬。

“那么就开始吧。”

Jim近乎耳语道，吐息轻轻拍打在他的脸上。

“我们之间的新游戏。”


	3. 1-2

『Level 1·早餐』

Sherlock早上是被一阵厨房里传来的叮叮咣咣声吵醒的。

对于Sherlock来说，睡眠并不是每天都需要的事情。但一旦他需要睡眠的时候，最恨的事情就是被别人吵醒。

在正常情况下，他的道德也只能刚好维持在水平线上；而在好梦被惊扰的情况下，他的道德则远远低于水平线以下。

而现在，道德处于水平线以下的Sherlock周身散发着强大的低气压，脚步虚浮但仍旧气势汹汹的拉开了卧室的门，准备冲出去抓住那个吵他睡眠的家伙兴师问罪。

然而他一开门，却被扑面而来的香气撞了个满怀。

他愣了一下，头脑似乎清醒了一些，却又似乎更加不清醒了。他挂着睡得皱皱巴巴的丝绸睡衣，赤着脚，向厨房走去。

厨房里，Jim正围着围裙，向一个杯子里倒着咖啡，特殊的咖啡香气四溢，混在早晨柔和的日光里。

Sherlock彻底清醒了。也彻底呆掉了。

“哦，Sherlcok亲爱的，”

Jim端着两杯倒好的咖啡转身，看到他站在厨房外，表情惊喜，眉眼柔和。

“早安。”

“……”

Sherlock眨了眨眼。

“你在干吗？”

“难道你看不出来吗，亲爱的？”

Jim把两杯咖啡摆到餐桌上，

“当然是做早餐啊。”

然后轻车熟路的从Sherlock都不大清楚放在哪里的地方拿出方糖罐子。

“两块方糖，对吧？”

“……”

Sherlock不答话。

Jim恁自取出两块方糖放到了其中一个杯子里，然后拿着勺子慢慢搅拌起来，勺子磕碰杯壁，发出清脆的叮咚声。

“……早餐。”

Sherlock重复这个词，然后快速打量了一下餐桌。

那里已经摆上了好几个盘子，盘子里面盛放着煎蛋，培根，土司面包。一种专属于早餐的清醇味道飘在空气里。

“……”

他动动嘴唇。

“你知道，我不吃早餐。”

Jim搅拌咖啡的动作微微停滞了一秒，随即那叮咚声还是清脆如常。

“那可不行，亲爱的。”

他抬头，扔给Sherlock一个大大的笑容。

“这可是我亲手做的爱心早餐，我会保证你吃下它的。”

“……你不可能逼我做我不喜欢做的事情。”

Sherlock语调毫无起伏地说。

“那谁知道呢。”

Jim拌好咖啡，把勺子拿出来，在杯沿上磕了磕。叮叮两声，好像开场的铃音。

“总之，你现在赶快去洗漱，然后回来餐桌这边坐好。我们吃早餐。”

Sherlock洗漱回来的时候，Jim已经摘掉那看起来很滑稽的围裙，坐在餐桌旁等他了。

两套餐具整整齐齐地摆在桌上。

Sherlock迟疑了一下，还是走过去，在Jim对面坐好，却丝毫没有进食的举动。

“Honey，”

Jim坐在他对面，双手交叠，下巴放在上面。

“我的特制早餐可不是一般人能吃到的哟。”

Sherlock依然纹丝不动。

“我说了我从来不吃早餐。”

顿了顿，又补充道，

“就算吃，也不会吃你做的。”

“……”

Jim沉默了一下，随即嘴角勾出一个奸诈的弧度。

“Sherlock，”

他声音夸张地起伏着道，

“你有没有试过，被人嘴对嘴喂东西吃的感觉？”

他说着，竖起一根手指抚慢慢地描了一遍自己嘴唇的轮廓。

“我觉得那样感觉挺不错的，你觉得呢？”

“……”

Sherlock身上一阵寒意窜过。

他看着Jim。Jim冲他挑起一边的眉毛。他的手指依然抵着唇瓣。

Sherlock最终还是拿起了刀叉。

Jim笑。

“请。”

“……”

Sherlock犹豫着，小心翼翼地切开了自己盘中的培根，放了一口在嘴里，然后慢慢地咀嚼，咀嚼。

浓郁的香味在口中化开，他惊奇地睁大了眼睛。

“……你……”

咽下口中的食物，他有些不可思议地看着Jim。

Jim得意地笑。

“你的口味是什么样，我怎么可能没有调查过？”

“……”

Sherlock不知道该说什么，因为这食物的味道和自己小时候母亲做给自己的那味道像之又像，他甚至无法违心地说出挑剔的话来。

Jim依然保持着那个双交叠手托住下巴的姿势，笑盈盈地看着他道：

“看来你喜欢，这太好了。”

他说。

“喜欢就多吃点。”

“……”

他犹豫片刻，还是选择继续动起了刀叉。

——不得不说，这简直太超乎他的想象了……太超乎他的想象了。

最终，他破天荒地吃完了一顿完整的早餐——从煎蛋到咖啡，一点不剩。

当他最后把喝光了的咖啡杯放回桌面上的时候，他看见Jim的眼神又柔又亮，好像早晨的阳光。

“吃好了吗？”

Jim轻声问他。

“……嗯。”

他抿紧嘴唇，点点头。

他内心中生出一种被击败的深深的挫败感，但同时又有一种别的什么随之而来，悄悄地暖暖地溢在胸前里面。

“那就好。”

Jim说，然后过来收走自己面前的餐具。

这时他才发现，Jim面前的早餐一点都没有动。

“……你？”

他皱起眉，问。

“哦，”

Jim将那份完全没有动过的早餐端走，直接倒进了垃圾桶，不痛不痒地回答道：

“忘了告诉你，我从来不吃早餐。”

Sherlock坐在沙发上，听着厨房里传来的碗碟碰撞声以及哗哗水声，还有夹杂在这些声音中间的Jim欢愉的口哨声，双手并拢，指尖抵唇，一动不动。

这个游戏。

他想。

似乎，比他想象的，要复杂多了。

  


  


『Level 2·爱之梦』

Sherlock知道Jim有一份工作。

这不难演绎，真的。虽然当年的Moriarty确实让他费了不少心思去思考去揣摩去解谜，可现在的Jim却不一样——Jim在他面前的时候几乎不设防，这让他轻而易举就能够从他身上获得各种各样的信息。

所以，他知道Jim有一份工作。并且他当然知道，这份工作是在一个高档的酒店弹钢琴，每晚一个小时。

不过，知道归知道，现场去看，又是另一回事了。

Sherlock坐在酒店大厅的休息区的沙发上，看Jim换好一身燕尾服走出来，坐到钢琴边，心想。

他不大明白自己怎么就那么轻易的答应了Jim来看他表演——准确地说是工作——的请求，也许是因为自己在家里没事情做实在闲得难受，又也许……

不，没有又也许。

总之他就是来了，有些不自在地坐在这里，看Jim坐在钢琴边，优雅而自若。

他看见Jim转过头，冲自己的方向微微笑了笑，然后抬起手，按下他工作的第一个音符。

Sherlock不知为什么，只听那一个音符就知道了，Jim所弹的是什么。

李斯特的《爱之梦》

这的确是出乎他的意料的。

之前，他只知道Moriarty似乎是喜欢巴赫的。他用巴赫狠狠地玩了自己一把，他大吼着告诉自己巴赫的变奏曲里没有1。

但李斯特，他从未想过能把Moriarty和这位浪漫主义大师的联系在一起。

然而事实却是他们确实联系在一起了。就在这里，一家高档的酒店，一架高档的钢琴，一位高级的前犯罪头子，弹着一首极为浪漫的曲子——爱之梦。

他听见那些旋律如此连贯而柔和地从那人的手指尖流出，流成一面回荡着乐音的湖。

那乐音开头时平静而甜美，如同梦中的私语，描绘爱的轮廓；中段时则明亮而高昂，好像内心的火焰，燃烧成夜空灿烂的花火，一朵朵爆裂，用生命书写爱的语言；结尾时再度回归平静，然而却多了零星和旋，如同水面上漾起的阵阵涟漪，是怀想，是不舍，又似乎带着伤感，声声缠绵，总是关情。

他似乎看见湖面上飘满了凋落的玫瑰花瓣，鲜红凄美；他甚至似乎闻到了大厅中荡漾起的玫瑰香。

这时，Jim回过头，又向他浅浅一笑。湖面如同镜子般碎掉，他看到酒店里一切照旧。

他眨眨眼，看见Jim的眼里似乎有一面飘满着玫瑰花瓣的湖，绚烂炽热却遥不可及。

他觉得胸口一紧。

他愣在那里，久久不能回神。

“Sherlock，你看起来好像很吃惊的样子。怎么，沉醉在我的琴声中不能自拔了吗？”

和Sherlock并肩走在回公寓的路上，Jim语带调侃地问。

Sherlock的回答有几秒钟微妙的迟缓。

“李斯特，爱之梦。哦，我真没想到你会弹这样浪漫华丽的曲子，Moriarty。”

Jim在他旁边又皱眉又摇头。

“我说了，是Jim，不是Moriarty。”

顿了顿。

“而且我爱那首曲子。它太美了，不是吗？”

“……嗯。”

Sherlock虽然在一瞬间很想鄙夷地挑挑刺儿，但Jim的琴声又在耳边响起，他发现他似乎没有什么批判的底气。于是他从鼻腔中哼出来一个音节，表示赞同。

“那么，Sherlock。”

Jim突然快走两步，走到Sherlock的面前停下，挡住了Sherlock继续前进的脚步。

他微微抬头，看着Sherlock。

Sherlock莫名地觉得身边的车水马龙似乎都安静了下来。

“告诉我，你觉得我弹的那首《爱之梦》，好听吗？”

Sherlock咽了口口水。

Jim的目光深邃。他在他的瞳孔里再次看到那片湖，湖面上飘满了凋零的玫瑰。而Jim似乎就站在那片湖的中心，随着水面晃动，看不真切。

“……呃……”

他发出一个意义不明的音节。

他不想说那好听，因为他不想看见Jim那充满了胜利意味的夸张的笑脸。

然而他又说不出不好听。不知为什么他就是说不出来。

于是他在内心纠结，纠结了很久，终于还是艰难地点了点头。

“……嗯，好听。”

他极其快速的、似乎都没有张嘴地说出这几个字，然后便开始等待Jim的扬扬得意的笑。

然而出乎他意料的，他没有等到。

他只看到Jim的嘴角轻轻地上扬，牵动他眼中的湖水泛起涟漪，绛红的花瓣无依无靠地飘着。

他站在湖的旁边，觉得湖水湿了裤脚，几片花瓣散落在脚边。

“你喜欢，那就好。”

Jim轻轻地说出这句话，随即很快地转过身去，继续向前走去。

他怔忡了一下，然后也快走几步跟上。

他其实有些不大明白刚才的对话意味着什么。也许可以再从Jim的话语里获得些其它信息。他想。

然而之后这一路，Jim却出奇得安静，没有再说一句话。

他只听到他们两个的脚步声错落，而《爱之梦》的旋律仍然在虚空中回荡。

这似乎又是一个谜，一个与他和Jim正在玩的这个游戏关系紧密的谜。

然而他抓不住其中的关键。

他用余光悄悄瞟着身旁的Jim的脸。那里仍然有着浅浅的微笑，以及……以及一些自己看不懂的东西。

玫瑰花的湖面。

他默不作声。

自己到底，错过了什么？


	4. 3-4

『Level 3·衬衫』

“不！Sherlock，不行！你不能那样做！”

“为什么？”

“我说不行就不行！把你的手拿开！”

“可是它已经……”

“总之就是不行！”

Jim大声吼着，三步并作两步走到Sherlock面前，从他手上抢过了那一大坨被揉得皱皱巴巴的紫色不明物体。

他把那坨物体摊开，举在面前打量着。

那是件深紫色的衬衫，穿在西服里面的极其普通的那种。而现在，那衣服的前襟处布满了已经开始发黑的血渍，一大块一大块地看起来很是恐怖。

“哦天哪，这到底是怎么搞的？”

Jim深深地蹙眉，使劲盯着那些血迹，似乎要把那衣服盯出个洞来。

“Mycroft给我个案子，我刚刚解决。”

Sherlock掐头去尾地答到。

“现在可以给我了吗？”

“哦，当然不行。”

Jim迅速地把那件衣服护在胸前，仿佛在保护一件贵重品。

“你要扔掉它。”

他语气中满是不满，似乎是在控诉。

Sherlock站在垃圾桶前，很是不解地皱起眉。

“它上面沾满了一个凶手的鲜血，已经不能再穿了，而我要把它扔掉，这怎么了？”

想了想，又添上一句：

“这和你又有什么关系？”

“哦，当然有关系。”

Jim瞪他一眼。

“我不会允许你扔掉它的。”

Sherlock翻个白眼。

“哦得了吧，你是在向我表明你有多节俭，连废掉的衣服都不舍得扔吗？”

他声音提高了些。

“那之前你草菅人命的时候怎么没见你觉得那些生命有多值钱，Moriarty？”

“……”

Jim嘴唇动了动，没再说话，只是仍然抱着那件衣服，瞪着眼睛看着他。

他看见那双眼睛里面有些什么在剧烈地晃动。可那太复杂，他看不出来那究竟是什么。

许久。

“是Jim，不是Moriarty。”

Jim干巴巴地说出这句话，然后抱着那件衣服转过身去，抬腿就走。

“……你干嘛去？”

Sherlock被他语气里的僵硬噎了一下，但还是不放弃地继续质问道。

Jim没有停，语气依然干瘪地回答道：

“洗衣服。”

Sherlock站在洗手间的门口，死死地盯着Jim的双手。

那双手正泡在满是泡沫的水里，不停地用力搓着自己那件本来想扔掉的紫色衬衫。

布料摩擦的唰唰声在两人的沉默之间显得异常清晰，他看到Jim手上的皮肤因为水的冰凉而开始发红。

他没想到Jim真的会洗这件衣服的。

虽然，好吧，Jim搬进来住以后，几乎包了所有家事，包括做饭，打扫房间，洗衣服……等等，那么自然而然地就担任起了John原来所扮演的角色。

但是他还是不认为Jim真的会洗这件布满了血的衣服——直到刚才为止。

所以，当Jim真的在水盆里接上水，倒上洗衣液，然后将这件衣服泡进去开始用力地搓的时候，他真的呆住了。

他站在洗手间的门口，抿紧嘴唇，脑海中刹那间闪过一大堆问题，比如“为什么一定要洗这件衣服”，“我扔掉它和你有什么关系”之类，但最终问出口的，却是一句让他自己都吓了一跳的话：

“……为什么一定要手洗？”

Jim似乎也愣了一下，抬起头吃惊地看了他一眼，然后又低下头去盯着那件衣服继续揉搓。

“你听说过这么高档的衬衫机洗的吗？”

他说，皱皱鼻子。

“而且，你把它弄得这么脏，就算能机洗也洗不干净啊。”

“为什么一定要洗干净？”

他终于想起来这才是问题的重点。

“扔了不就好了。”

“……”

Jim这次连头都没抬。

“不能扔。”

“为什么？”

Sherlock怎么也想不出这件衬衫有任何特殊之处。

“它不会对你再一次逼我跳楼之类的举动有任何帮助。”

“……”

Jim只是继续洗他的衣服，不说话。

“Moriarty。”

Sherlock沉下脸来，冷冷道。

他着实讨厌这种不知道真相的感觉，这让他浑身不舒服。

尤其是，Jim有事瞒着他，这更让他有一种胸口憋闷的感觉。那种感觉很不安。他想自己是担心这个人再做出什么对自己以及身边人不利的举动。

“Jim，是Jim，Sherlock。”

Jim不看他，并且顾左右而言他。

Sherlock声音压低。

“告诉我，Moriarty。”

他一字一顿地说。

“这件衣服上到底有什么，需要你这样重视它？”

“……”

Jim依然没有抬头，但Sherlock却能看见他眼角漏出的一丝叹息。

他沉默几秒，然后张口道：

“这是我——Jim——第一次见到你时，你穿的衣服。”

Sherlock半晌没有反应过来。

“……游泳池？”

他几乎是下意识地问出声。

“不，不是游泳池。”

Jim摇头。

“是实验室。”

Sherlock睁大眼睛。

实验室，当然，他怎么可能忘。

Molly兴冲冲地告诉自己她交了男朋友，IT部的Jim。而那个穿得很土的Jim则故意把自己弄得像个基佬，看似手忙脚乱地摔了自己的实验器具，还趁乱压上了写有自己手机号码的纸条。

这些细节他当然都记得清清楚楚，但……自己衬衫的颜色？

他真的一点儿印象都没有。

“你不记得，那很正常。”

Jim似乎看到他在想些什么，说道。

“一个呆呆傻傻的家伙突然出现又突然离开，本来就不是什么能吸引你注意力的事情。”

他一边说，一边换了一盆水，继续洗那件衣服。

Sherlock觉得上面的血渍似乎真的淡了不少。

“你一心只在意着Moriarty。Jim？No。”

他语调平直地道。

“不过，Jim可一直记着你。你那天所做的每一个动作所说的每一句话——当然，还有你穿的衣服。黑色西装，里面就是这一件，紫色的衬衫。我不会记错。”

“……”

Sherlock发现自己竟不知道该说些什么。

他当机几秒，最终在脑子里一片混乱的情况下憋出来一句话：

“可是即使你洗完了这件衣服，我也不会再穿的。”

Jim手上的动作微妙地停了停。

“没关系。”

他说，不痛不痒。

“我只是想把它留下来。”

他的手通红，力道却不减。唰唰的声音在洗手间里回荡，如此突兀而清晰。

“毕竟，这是Jim对你最初的回忆。”

Sherlock站在洗手间的门边，默不做声地看着Jim一点点地将衬衣上的血渍洗掉，冲净，拧干。

他看着他微微出汗的额头和被凉水浸泡得通红的手。

他发现自己竟然开始动摇。

他问自己，这个游戏，到底该如何玩下去？

  


  


『Level 4·礼物』

Sherlock百无聊赖地蜷在沙发上看着电视里面播的那无聊且侮辱人智商的电视剧，再一次打了个大呵欠。

窗外天已经有些黑了，房间里没有开灯。他觉得电视屏幕亮的刺眼了些。

他揉了揉开始感觉到疲惫的眼睛，把视线从那既伤眼又伤脑的电视上挪开，不动声色地放到了沙发的Jim身上。

Jim此时正在用着笔电浏览着什么，戴着耳机，大腿随着耳机里音乐的节奏小幅度地颠着，打着拍子。

一天了。他们俩这样悄无声息地窝在沙发里面已经整整一天了。

早上起来，Jim就对正要准备出门的自己说能不能在家里待一天。他说这很重要，他希望他不要出门，留在家里。

他以为是发生了什么要紧事，于是就没有出去，留了下来。

然而Jim却什么也没说，什么也没做。只是坐在沙发上，一会看看书，一会读读报，再不然就摆弄摆弄电脑。很是悠闲的样子。

一开始他还会急不可耐地问他到底发生了什么，可不管怎么问，Jim的回答总是“等时候到了再告诉你”。后来他也就不问了。

一上午过去，Jim什么都没有跟他说。中午Jim做了午饭，两个人默不作声地吃了。下午又是和上午一样的无所事事，只不过电视机里的节目更加无聊了而已。

而现在，晚上了。依然什么都没有发生。

自己难道是被诓了。

Sherlock盯着Jim，心想。

好像是感受到Sherlock犀利的目光，Jim突然从电脑屏幕前抬起眼，看着Sherlock。

时候到了。

Sherlock心里说。

果然，Jim终于张口，唤他道：

“Sherlock。”

“……”

Sherlock只是回看着Jim，不答话，等着他继续说下去。

Jim放下手里的电脑，摘下耳机，直勾勾地看着Sherlock，瞳孔中映着窗外黄昏的路灯的光。

“我想跟你商量一件很重要的事。”

他说，表情真诚。

“……”

Sherlock不自觉地咽了咽口水。他从沙发上坐起来，同样直勾勾地看回Jim，两只手并拢，指尖靠在唇上。

“什么？”

Jim轻轻地笑了笑。

“不要那么紧张，Sherlock。不是什么人命关天的事儿。”

他停了停，低下头，似乎是深吸了一口气。

再抬起头的时候，Sherlock看到他的眸中深沉如同流转于荒野之上的梵高的星空。

他抿了抿唇，随后一字一顿地说：

“Sherlock，你能不能，吻我？”

“……什么？”

Sherlock从不认为自己会听错什么，他对自己在各个感官上的敏感有着极大的信心。

然而这次，他却觉得自己一定是出现幻听了。

一定是。

“你说什么？”

“我说，Sherlock，”

Jim眼中的夜空旋转变幻。他的表情仍然真诚而谦卑。

“你能不能吻我？”

“……哦……”

Sherlock听见自己的心脏狠狠地跳动了一下。

他蹙眉。

“为什么？”

“不行么？”

Jim不回答，只是继续追问他。

“呃……”

Sherlock看着对面的人。

那张脸，那张他再熟悉不过的脸，那张只见了几面就让他看尽世界上极致阴暗扭曲面孔的脸，此时正用一种几近虔诚的表情面对着自己。

那个以自己亲友性命相逼，逼着自己以死谢幕的人，此时却在向自己要求一个吻。

Jim Moriarty。

Jim。Moriarty。

很多张不同的面孔在自己眼前快速地轮换。狡诈——顺从——冷酷——温暖——狠毒——柔和……

他一瞬间感到晕眩。他觉得自己的认知被那些不停变换的脸孔混淆着。

他不知所措。

“Sherlock。”

一声呼唤，按住了他飞速运转似乎要烧起来的大脑。

他看见Jim坐在他的对面，眼波如同梵高的星空百转千回。

看不真切。

“你能不能……”

他听见自己的血液胡乱奔涌的声音。

他一阵心慌。

“……不。”

仿佛一种自卫的本能，他从唇间吐出这一个单词。

梵高扣动了扳机，星空坠落。

他咬住了自己的舌头。

Jim瞪大了眼睛看着他。窗外天已经完全黑了，路灯的光晕摇晃着淹没在他黑色的瞳仁里。

Sherlock似乎听到什么东西碎掉了的声音，碎在他不可企及的面前的空气里。

他艰难地做了个吞咽的动作。

“……呃，我……”

他试图去补救一些什么，虽然他不知道到底碎裂的是什么。

然而Jim却浅浅地笑了。他的语言全部消散在舌尖。

“……我就知道。”

Jim笑着说，说得云淡风轻。

然后他站起身，搓搓手，就像在实验室里第一次见到自己时那样。

“没事了，你当我什么都没说过。”

他说。

“我去做饭，你想吃点什么吗，Sherlock？”

“……”

Sherlock抬眼看着Jim。他脸上的笑容刚刚好，却透着夜空无星无月的疲倦。

他觉得心里一瞬间生出悔意，在胸腔呼啸而过。

可Sherlock Holmes不会反悔，从来不会。

于是他顺着Jim的话说：

“……不，不饿。”

“好的，那就一些意面吧。”

Jim好像没听见他的回答似的，擅自决定着。

然后转身，向厨房走去。

Sherlock的目光黏在他的背影上，久久没有移开。

而Jim走到一半，突然停下了。

他回过头，给了Sherlock一个柔软的笑脸。

“谢谢你，Sherlock。”

“什么？为什么？”

“谢谢你今天能耐着性子陪我在家里待一整天。”

他幽幽地说着，回过头，继续向厨房走去。

“这是我收到过的，最好的生日礼物。”

Sherlock听见自己心里什么东西轰隆坍塌的声音。


	5. 5-5.5

『Level 5·本能』

——Sherlock。

Jim在他面前微笑，表情柔和而甜美。

——Sherlock。

Jim唤他，声音温润而动听。

——Sherlock。

Jim向他伸出右手。

他站在那里，迟疑地将自己的右手伸出。

两只手握住的瞬间，他感觉到对方的那只手冰冷如同尸骸。

他看到Jim的左手拿着一支枪。

——再见。

Jim将枪口送进口中，扣动了扳机。

“……不！！！”

Sherlock猛然睁开眼，世界在一片模糊中旋转。

他粗重地喘着气，觉得梦中那声枪响仍然震耳欲聋地回响。

“Sherlock，你怎么了？”

Jim的声音从耳边传来，他浑身一个激灵。

“做噩梦了么？”

那声音小而温和。他默默平复着自己的呼吸。

“你还好么？”

他扭着自己僵硬的脖子，慢慢地转头看向声音的来源。

Jim躺在病床上，脸色苍白，眼神关切。

Sherlock在一片刺鼻的消毒水味中想了起来，到底发生了什么。

他最近一直在忙一个Mycroft给他的案子，终于忙到了结尾。

而昨天，他找到了凶手，并一路追着凶手到了一个阴暗偏僻的厂房。

凶手掏出了枪。

他试图用言语拖延时间，等待Mycroft的人来，然而凶手却似乎发狂了一般，什么话都听不进去。

然后凶手扣动了扳机。

然后他听见一声大吼，吼着他的名字。

然后他被什么人撞倒在地。

然后他看见了鲜血和Jim惨白的脸。

再然后的记忆有些不大清楚了，嘈杂的人声、脚步声、救护车的叫声混杂成一片，他觉得自己的灵魂似乎和身体有些脱节。他甚至不大记得自己是如何到的医院，如何进的这间病房。

再然后，就是现在了。

Jim躺在病床上，状态看起来依然不是很好，用虚弱的声音问着自己——你还好吗？

他觉得有针刺进心脏，疼痛顺着动脉溢满了胸腔。

他的唇瓣颤了颤。

“……为什么你会在那里？”

Jim似乎愣了一下，然后笑了起来。

那笑容很小，但依然看起来很勉强——至少Sherlock看起来是的。

“你查这个案子的过程中，我发现咱们家附近总是有人鬼鬼祟祟在盯梢。我就觉得你这个案子可能有危险。”

他说。

“昨天你急匆匆出门的时候，我隐约觉得很不安。所以我就跟着你出去了，一直悄悄随在你后面。”

他停了停，然后又笑起来，笑容里有着些许的得意与骄傲。

“你看，我的感觉还是对的。这次如果我没有跟出去，你可说不定会怎样了——不得不说，Mycroft的那些手下的速度慢得太令人难以容忍了。”

“……”

Sherlock看着Jim。

他的脸上依然没有什么血色，可他的眼睛却那样亮，带着那样炽热的光。

他觉得胸口的疼痛慢慢变成了酸涩，一点点地爬上了鼻腔。

“你其实没有必要帮我挡子弹。”

他尽量用平直的语气说，掩盖自己声音中的丝丝颤抖。

他不知道这样的掩盖在Jim面前有没有用。他希望有。

“毕竟我们——你和我——并没有什么……没有什么关系。”

Jim却摇头。

“怎么会没有什么关系呢？”

他说，声音很轻，但却透着坚定。

“你是Sherlock呀——光是这一点，我就不能和你脱开关系了。”

他冲他眨眨眼。

“我说过的吧？你让我对你——对Sherlock Holmes其人本身——产生了过多的兴趣。这就是我们之间最重要的关系，不是吗？”

“……”

Sherlock无意识地咬了咬下嘴唇。他觉得似乎有一些不知名的液体开始充斥眼眶。

“……可你难道没想过有可能会死么。”

他快速地说，不让自己的语气中带上莫名的哽咽。

“而且，为我而死——这不值当的不是么。”

而Jim这一次，竟然笑出了声。

“不值当？哈，怎么可能。”

他语气夸张地道。

“我为你做什么都觉得值，Sherlock。”

然后他停顿几秒，笑容突然变得异常柔和起来。

他的目光深邃，瞳孔里晃动着Sherlock的身影。

“而且，”

他说，轻轻浅浅地，无关痛痒地。

“在我看见他扣动扳机的那一刻，我什么都来不及想——我根本没有时间去思量我会不会就此死去，挡在你身前，这是本能，Sherlock。”

Sherlock觉得眼眶中的不明液体似乎快要不听使唤地流出来了。他甚至连眼睛都不敢眨。

“……本能……”

他机械地重复这个词，然后听见血液在身体中奔涌的声音。

他觉得似乎有一个开关在他的身体中打开，一种他之前从未有过的未知的冲动此刻正在他的身体各处冲撞。

“本能……”

他再一次悄声念了一遍这个词。然后觉得脑海中一片空白，但似乎又清明了许多。

有暖意升腾上来，顶开脑海中一个从未开启过的机关。

他好像突然明白了什么。

他眨一眨眼，温热的液体悄然滚落。他在嘴角尝到久违的腥咸。

“Sherlock……？”

Jim见状，立刻慌张起来。他甚至从被单下伸出还插着针头的手，停在Sherlock面前，犹豫了一下却没有真正地抚上来。

“从刚才你就……你真的还好吗？”

“……Jim。”

Sherlock伸出自己的手，越过那段似乎不可超越的距离，握住Jim的，然后贴在自己的面颊上。

Jim在一瞬间瞪大了眼睛。

“……你……”

他的声音颤抖着。他的眼神里写满了不可置信。

“你刚才……叫我……什么……？”

“Jim。”

Sherlock重复道，感觉似乎又有眼泪要流下。

而这一次，他没有试图忍住。

“Jim。”

“……哦，哦天哪……”

Jim现在连指尖都在颤了。

他笑，那样惊喜地笑。Sherlock觉得他身边的空气都放松了下来。

“Sherlock，我……”

“……我很抱歉。”

Sherlock打断了他已经开始语无伦次的发言，道。

“……”

Jim安静了几秒，随后一声小小的叹息。

“不用道歉，Sherlock。”

他说。

“我为你做的一切，都已经成为本能。”

Sherlock握着Jim的手，看Jim再一次昏昏沉沉地睡去，脸上还带着释然的微笑。

他将那只手小心翼翼地放回被子下盖好，嘴角亦勾起还带着眼泪痕迹的弧度。

他终于明白了这个游戏的规则。

他轻轻地拍拍Jim的手背。

他想，他好像爱上这个游戏了。

  


  


『Restart·补偿』

Sherlock蜷着双腿蹲坐在沙发上，双手并拢，指尖压在唇上，思考。

Jim躺在身边的长沙发上睡觉，呼吸声均匀而安稳，一声一声，搅动房间里过于安静的空气。

Sherlock看着窗外阳光洒在他脸上，一点一点极为缓慢地移动着形迹。

Jim的睡脸平静而安详，纯洁如同孩童。

Sherlock的指尖轻碰了两下唇瓣。

也许是药的作用，Jim出院以后，变得嗜睡起来。

虽然他的伤口复原的很好，平常看起来精神和受伤前没有什么两样，不过经常一个人呆着的时候就会不知不觉地睡着——有时候是在看书，有时候是在记账，还有一次火上还烧着饭他就在客厅睡着了，弄得房间里面全部都是糊味。

那一次，Jim站在呛得吓人厨房里面看着那坨烧焦了的物体欲哭无泪，转过头来对自己不停地道歉，不过在Sherlock看来，饭怎么样其实都无所谓，倒是Jim那张写满了歉意的脸让他心里始终感到难受。

他又想起那阴暗厂房的满地鲜血和充斥着消毒水味道的医院里Jim苍白的脸，还有当他第一次唤他“Jim”的时候他眼中流转的光华。

他想他也许该做些什么来补偿他了。

于是现在，一个阳光正好的下午，在Jim又一次看着看着书就睡过去了的时候，他坐在旁边，盯着Jim的睡颜，双手抵唇，思考。

说是要补偿，可他实在不知道自己该做些什么好。

做饭？——他似乎更善于用菜刀剁尸体。

洗衣服？——如果Jim看到自己洗串了色的衣服们不会弄死自己的话。

送他个礼物？——John说过自己在选礼物方面智商简直就像未开化的史前人。

带他出去走走？——他现在的身体可能还不适于长时间运动。

那……还能怎样？

Sherlock思考来，思考去，却觉得简直毫无头绪。

阳光从窗外伸进手来，将他的影子从地板的这边拖到那边，可他依然没有取得任何进展。

他抿紧了唇，双眉紧蹙，双眼死死盯着对面的墙，目光似乎要把那墙烧出洞来。

“Sherlock。”

还带着些刚睡醒的沙哑的声音悠悠地传来，他倏地转过头去。

Jim躺在那里，睁着双眼。他的表情柔和，斜照的阳光在他的脸上投下阴影，他的双眸沉淀着夕照的光亮。

“在想什么呢。”

Sherlock晃了一下神。

“我……”

舌头打个结，他不知道该说什么。

总不能说我在想能为你做点什么吧。他想。

“……”

Jim勾起嘴角，坐起身来，也不说话，只是目光在他的脸上来来回回。

Sherlock有些不自在地稍稍别过脸去。

傍晚灿金色的阳光还在屋里水一样地流淌着，让房间里沉默的空气显得微醺而暧昧。

良久。

“Sherlock。”

Jim突然出声，空气中漾开一圈圈金色的波纹。

“……什么？”

他不知为何有些紧张的问。

Jim轻轻地笑了笑。Sherlock似乎看见他的睫毛上跳跃着日光。

“你其实，没有必要想要补偿我什么。”

“我没……”

Sherlock条件反射状的想否认，然而话语却溶解在了Jim眸中的一片深邃的光亮中。

他该知道Jim的观察能力有多强的，他早该知道。自己已无所遁形。

于是他闭嘴，权当默认了。

Jim见他不反驳，便又道：

“你啊，饭也不会做，衣服也不会洗，不会照顾人，也不懂什么叫情调——你有什么可以做来补偿我的呢？”

全中。

Sherlock几乎算得上是挫败的想。

“……不要一脸挫败的表情嘛，Sherlock。”

Jim的笑容里有些无奈又有些宠溺。

“谁叫我就是对这样的你产生了兴趣呢。”

“……那……”

“我并不需要你的补偿，Sherlock。”

Jim打断他的话，说。

“如果，你真的想为我做点什么，全身心的投入这个游戏的话……”

“那就请你无条件地信任我，接受我——好么？”

Sherlock一下愣住了。

他看着Jim，Jim的表情谦卑，目光诚恳，身上披着夕阳的余晖，显得温暖而柔和。

——几乎令人着迷。

Sherlock觉得似乎在一瞬间有被什么击中了心脏的感觉。

他缓慢地，缓慢地，点了点头。

“……好。”

Jim眉眼弯弯。

“那么Sherlock，我们说好了。”

“嗯，说好了。”


	6. 6-7

『Level 6·怀疑』

“我说了那不是我做的！”

“不是你还能有谁！？怎么会那么巧……”

“不！那不是我！不是！你怎么就不能信……”

“你骗我骗够了没有！！”

房间里一下安静下来。

Jim睁大双眼看着Sherlock，眼中写满了惊慌失措。

Sherlock同样看着Jim，嘴唇紧绷成一条线。

两人面对面站着，之间暗涛汹涌。

Sherlock的手机躺在他的脚边，最近的通话记录显示Mycroft的名字。

——就在刚才，Mycroft给他打电话，说Dr. Watson遭遇车祸，现在状况仍然危急。

Jim出现在身后。

他直接摔掉了电话。

“我没有……”

Jim开口，干巴巴地。

“我没有骗你，Sherlock。”

“那你告诉我，为什么John会突然出了车祸？为什么？！”

Sherlock觉得脑子里面所有的理智都被一团熊熊的怒火燃烧殆尽。他向Jim大吼着。

“我不知道！”

Jim提高声音吼回来。

“他自己出门不小心，为什么你会觉得那一定是我！？”

“John从来都是小心谨慎的！他怎么可能会不小心！”

Sherlock一想到John——他唯一的朋友——有可能就此丧命，就觉得气血上涌。

“而你，”

他盯着Jim，似乎想要直接用目光刺穿他的心脏。

“你曾经几次三番的用John的生命来威胁我，可都没有成功……”

“那是以前！”

Jim的表情几乎可以称得上是不可置信。

“现在我没有理由，没有理由那么做！”

“……因为你想毁了我。”

Sherlock突然冷冰冰道。

“……什……”

“你从一开始就都计划好了，对不对？”

他的目光扫过Jim脸上每一个角落，似乎要把他生吞活剥。

“从一开始，你接近我，就是想彻底毁了我，对不对？”

他的脑海飞速地过着之前发生的每一件事，他觉得所有事似乎都有了解释。

“你说你对我产生了兴趣，你说什么新游戏，你搬进来，为我做很多事情，博取我的信任，让我对你放松警惕……然后你就可以开始动手了，对不对？”

他一边说，一边觉得一阵阵寒意从后脊梁骨窜上来，在全身刺痛着叫嚣着。

“先是John，然后呢？Mrs. Hudson？Lestrade？嗯？”

他觉得脑子里面被火烧的混沌一片。他感觉那些话不听控制地从自己的嘴里流出来。

“你看着我沉迷于这个游戏，再看着我痛苦——就像看一个小丑，对不对？你骗我骗得乐在其中对不对……”

“——Mr. Moriarty？”

“……”

Jim的脸色刷地一下白了——这在Sherlock看来更让他怒火中烧。

他似乎是机械地缓慢地摇着头，艰难地开口：

“……你、你果真是这么想的吗，Sherlock……？”

他的嘴唇失去了血色，颤抖着开合。

“你那引以为傲的观察力与推理能力……就让你得出这样的结论吗，Sherlock？”

他的声音开始支离破碎。

“你觉得那起车祸是我安排的，一切都是我在骗你我在演戏吗，Sherlock？”

他的眼中开始有水汽弥漫。

“……你怎么能，怎么能这么想，Sherlock？”

“……”

Sherlock觉得脑海中的那团火被Jim一句句的逼问逼到了胸腔，灼灼地烧着心脏。

他甚至有一瞬间的动摇，然而很快，他又恢复了冰冷。

“……我不该忘记，你有多能演戏的。”

他平直快速地道。

“你可以演成IT部的职员让Molly深信不疑，可以演成Richard Brook让那个愚蠢的记者死心塌地……”

他讽刺地勾了勾唇角。

“那又为何不能演成一个完美无缺的‘Jim’来骗取我的信任与好感呢？”

他顿了顿，又道：

“我不得不说你的演技真的太棒了，你让我几乎就要全心全意地相信你就是Jim了——你甚至安排了一场挡枪子儿的悲情戏码来加深我对你的好感，我不得不说简直是机关算尽。”

他说着，双拳不自觉地紧握，指甲几乎要陷进肉里。

可他不觉得疼。

“不过现在我明白了——你永远都是你，Moriarty，那个把人命当儿戏的Moriarty，那个想方设法想要逼死我的Moriarty——我不该信任你一丝一毫的，永远不该。”

“……呵……”

Jim站在那里，突然地笑了。

他一边笑着，一边慢慢地走到沙发边上，从沙发垫下摸出一把枪，上了膛，再走回来，塞到Sherlock手里。

他站定在Sherlock面前，握着Sherlock的手，将那把枪的枪口指到自己的太阳穴。

他张口，带着笑容，声音却空洞，仿佛被抽干了所有的力气：

“如果，你真的是那样认为的……”

他直直地看进Sherlock的双眼。

“那就开枪吧。”

“……”

Sherlock握着枪。金属的冰冷质感刺痛着他指尖的神经。

他感觉到自己的颤抖。

他定在那里，迟迟没有动作。

“开枪啊！！”

Jim歇斯底里地大吼。

他的手指缓缓按上扳机。

Jim闭上双眼。

他看见一行眼泪顺着Jim的脸颊流下。

心脏似乎在一瞬间停跳，他觉得自己的呼吸都变得困难起来。

手触电般松开，那把枪“咣当”一声砸在地板上。

余音震耳欲聋。

他突然觉得想哭。

“……滚。”

他听见自己用沙哑的声音说。

“滚出去。”

他觉得自己的声音遥远仿佛来自别处。

“不要让我再看见你。”

然后他看见Jim从他面前走开，一步一颤。

背影单薄而脆弱。

他觉得疼痛像一头野兽一样撕咬他的全身，他觉得他的身体和意识都像撕裂一般难受。

他的脑子里面一片空白，空白里面有着Jim的笑脸。

“……滚！！”

他大吼一声，随后闭上眼，转过身，不去看Jim离开的样子，不去想他脸颊上的泪痕。

他听见身后传来沉闷地关门声。

他站在那里，身体沉重如同石膏，久久不动。

  


『Game Over·告别』

Sherlock躺在床上，双眼直勾勾地盯着天花板。

窗帘外面漫进一些晨曦的微光。

他又一次一夜无眠。

Jim自那天之后，就失去了联系。

他没有回来过，手机也永远处于无法接通的状态。他的东西还都那样放在这个房子里，可他的人就像蒸发了一样突然失去了踪迹。

房子里面没有了Jim就好像突然没有了生气。每当Sherlock自己一个人吃饭、读报、看电视的时候，都会觉得心里面空落落的。

那么孤独，那么冷。

——他承认，他想念Jim。他无从否认的想念他。

其实，那天之后，他很快就想明白了自己是多么的冲动不理智。

他很快就清楚地意识到John的意外只不过是一场意外，没有其它任何原因。

Jim那天离开时破碎的表情和受伤的眼泪在他的脑海徘徊不去，每次想起来他都觉得胸口憋闷难耐。

他知道他错了。

可他找不到Jim对他说自己错了。

又或者说，他并不知道如果真的找到Jim，他到底应该如何承认自己的错误——毕竟认错这件事对他来说是个崭新的话题，他无所适从——所以他并没有真的用尽全力地找他。

他会回来的。他想。等他回来时再说吧。

于是他一天一天坐守在家，一夜一夜辗转反侧，等着Jim开门的声音。

可他没有等到。

Jim从未回来过。

这让他十分不安。他觉得心里有个恐惧的黑洞，随着日子一天天过去而不断膨胀，一点点吞噬掉他所有的耐性。

他躺在床上，盯着天花板，终于决定不再这样毫无指望的干等。

他跳下床，迅速地换衣服，打开卧室的门。

绿色的花椰菜娃娃毫无征兆的倒在他的脚下。

他愣了一下，随后迅速地捡起那个娃娃。

娃娃的脑门上贴着一张纸条。

——IOU。

他撕下那张纸条，翻到背面。

——老地方。

他浑身一个激灵。

“Jim！”

他大喊一声，三步并两步地冲到客厅。

没有人。门窗都好好地紧闭着。

他觉得有冷汗从他的额头往外冒。

他扔下娃娃，从衣架上扯下大衣随便一裹，连围巾都没有戴，便风一样地冲出了门。

巴茨医院的楼顶，爱之梦的旋律幽幽地回荡。

天色阴沉。

Jim站在屋顶的边缘，身着他们第一次在实验室见面时的灰色T恤和长裤，身形在大片大片的乌云压迫下显得脆弱而单薄。

“你来了。”

他看着Sherlock，笑着说，笑容空洞而无物，如同他此刻的眼神。

Sherlock站在他面前几米的安全距离，觉得他下一秒就会坠落。

他做了个吞咽的动作。

“……嗯。”

他应，觉得声音紧绷，毫无血色。

Jim的手机里，爱之梦的旋律仍然在循环。在此时压抑的气氛中显得突兀无比。

“听。”

Jim晃了晃手中的手机，说。

“爱之梦——我弹给你听过的。好听么？”

“……”

Sherlock看着他。他看不出他想表达什么。他只好僵硬地点了一下头。

“……好听。”

“……呵呵。”

Jim却意义不明地笑出声，笑声摔向高楼的下方。

Sherlock心脏狠狠地跳动了一下。

“——爱吧——”

Jim突然没头没尾地大声道，

“能爱多久、愿爱多久就爱多久吧——”

他的语调抑扬顿挫，似是一种濒死的爆发。

“你守在墓前哀诉的时刻快要来到了——”

仿佛被什么击中，Sherlock突然想起了那个晚上，在街道的车水马龙中，Jim的眼神。

湖面轻晃，水面上铺满了凋零的玫瑰。

迷雾掩盖看不清抓不住道不明的东西，他当时便觉得自己错过了什么。

而现在，他突然明白了他错到底错过了什么。

“你的心总得保持炽热，保持眷恋——”

《爱吧》。弗莱利格拉特。

——你让我对你，Sherlock Holmes其人本身，产生了过多的兴趣……

“只要还有一颗心对你回报温暖——”

爱之梦第三首，李斯特是依据那首短诗创作的。

——喜欢就多吃些……

——你喜欢，那就好……

“只要有人对你披露真诚，你就得尽你所能教他时时快乐，没有片刻愁闷——”

这一点，Jim不可能不知道。可他从未对自己提起过，自己竟也一直没有想起来。

——Jim可一直记着你。你那天所做的每一个动作所说的每一句话……

——你能不能吻我……

——我为你做的一切，都已经成为本能……

“还愿你守口如瓶：严厉的语言容易伤人——”

爱之梦，爱得再如何炽热激烈也只是一场梦，醒来后余下的不过点点回音。

——……你怎么能，怎么能这么想，Sherlock？……

“天啊——本来没有什么恶意——”

他看见湖面上的迷雾散去，玫瑰花瓣腐朽沉入水底。Jim站在湖面的中心，身影一点点地被水淹没。

——IOU……

“——却有人带泪分离。”

Sherlock在一瞬间几乎忘记了呼吸。

“……你……”

“游戏结束了，Sherlock。”

Jim抢在他组织清楚语言之前，冷冰冰地道。

“虽然三年之期未到，可我已经不想再玩下去了。”

他勾勾唇角。

“恭喜你Sherlock，你赢了。”

“我不……”

“我说过，这次我放上了比Moriarty更大的筹码。”

Jim根本不打算给他说话的机会。

“比那些无关人士的性命都要大。”

他说着，身子稍微往后挪了挪。

Sherlock一下子就明白了。

“……不……”

“——那是我自己。”

Jim笑着。他的后鞋跟已经有一小部分悬在了空中。

“你知道，Sherlock。”

他似是轻松地说，

“Moriarty作为犯罪界的头子，他有很多很多人可以利用——有关的，无关的——只要他看上了，他都可以拿来用。而Jim……”

他顿了顿。

“Jim什么都没有。”

Sherlock咬紧了牙关。

“Jim不像你，Sherlock。”

他事不关己一般继续道，

“你有关心你的哥哥，信任你的探长，支持你的朋友，包容你的异性……Jim从来不曾有过这些东西。他在遇到你之前，一只是孤身一人；而在遇到你之后……”

“你便成了他的全世界。”

Sherlock觉得被人猛地揍了一拳，隐痛流窜全身。

他看着Jim。Jim带着苍白的微笑，眼神陌生而麻木——可他能看到，那里流动的深深的深深的悲哀。

“可他不论怎样接近你，”

Jim说着，眼里的悲哀如波涛般汹涌，可是却没有眼泪。

“你都选择将他隔绝在外——游戏不论怎么玩，他都是最后的输家。”

Sherlock在这一瞬间才终于明了，自己错的有多离谱。

自己一直在担心Moriarty伪装成Jim接近自己，为了一些不可告人的目的。而直到现在他才清楚，并不是Moriarty伪装成了Jim，而是Jim伪装成了Moriarty。

也许，那个最开始在实验室里看见的手足无措的Jim from IT才是最真实的他，而Moriarty只是Jim为了用一种最笨拙的方法接近自己而戴上的面具。可由于那张面具太过于真实，以至于他决定摘下面具重新来过的时候，自己反而无法相信他最初的面孔。

他们都是如此聪明，以致于都如此笨拙。笨拙到将真相越画越花，将悲哀越涂越大。

有雨开始落下，打在Jim的脸上，好像眼泪。

“所以，”

Jim继续道，声音里的所有希望都被浇灭在雨里。

“对Jim来说，一旦游戏输了……”

“那筹码留着，也没有意义了。”

他冲Sherlock笑，笑容被他脸颊上的雨水模糊成扭曲的形状。

“再见。”

“……不！Jim！不！”

Sherlock眼看着Jim作势就要向后倒，下意识地伸出手，一声大吼根本没有过脑子地从口中喊出来，

“你他妈要是敢跳我就敢一样跳下去找你！”

Jim的身形定在那里。

“……Sher……”

“对，Jim，你说得对。游戏是结束了。”

Sherlock急促地喘口气，紧张地有些不连贯地道，

“但这并不意味着我赢了你输了。不。它只是结束了而已。”

“……”

Jim看着他，目光百转千回。

Sherlock咽口口水。

“结束了。没有游戏了。没有了。Jim。”

他再次喘口气。

“但是我们可以在一起。或者说，所以我们可以在一起了。”

他伸着手，一点一点向Jim靠近。

“一切都可以不那么复杂——不是吗？我们都想得太多了，太多了。”

他努力地试图用言语拉近他们之间的距离，他觉得他从未在推理以外的时候说过如此多的话。

“我们其实可以简单一点、直接一点的……就比如说——哦。”

他在脑子里面尽力去想可以用的表达，却突然想通了一件事。

“——IOU。”

一种醍醐灌顶的感觉让他在念这三个字母的时候几乎要笑出来。

“对，我早该想到的——没那么复杂，对吗？”

他说。雨点打在身上，迎合此时他胸腔高鸣的鼓动。

“那中间的形状，根本不是‘O’，而是被你刻意模糊掉的真相——我说的对吗？”

他停下脚步，手伸在半空，Jim面前一段距离。

“那其实是——”

“I love you。”

“……Sherlock……”

Jim倒吸一口气。

他的眼神因为这三个词而渐渐亮了起来，Sherlock隔着雨帘也能看清那里面晃动着的混合着震惊与喜悦的泪水。

Sherlock轻轻晃了晃他伸出的手。

“所以，伸手吧，Jim。让事情简单点儿。”

他柔声道。

“让我们重新在一起。”

雨幕中，Jim颤抖着伸出手，极其缓慢地握住了Sherlock的。

Sherlock在碰触到那冰凉的瞬间，使劲一拉，将那一直站在高楼边缘摇摇欲坠的人用力拽进了自己的怀里

两个人一起摔倒在了巴茨医院楼顶冰凉溢满雨水的水泥地上。

“Sherlock……”

Jim趴在他的身上，嘴唇苍白打着颤，脸颊上的水渍Sherlock分不清是雨还是泪。

他的音调因为哭泣而扭曲。

“你能不能……”

Sherlock按住他的后脑，直接将他的后半句话吞进了嘴里。

他疯狂地吻着Jim，品尝他口中和着雨水气味的味道，舌尖碰触Jim眼泪的腥咸。

他第一次发现——其实他该更早一点发现的——Jim的体温与味道竟是如此美好，令人着迷。

当他终于放过Jim的嘴唇，看到不同于眼泪浸润的迷离的双眼和终于泛上粉红血色的面颊的时候，他更加确定了这一点。

他用环抱着Jim腰际的手拍了拍Jim的后背，轻轻对他说：

“Jim，跟我回家。”

而当Jim带着小小的微笑冲他点头的时候，他在大雨里似乎都看见了充满全世界的阳光。


End file.
